sueño
by joya blanca
Summary: Un sueño, una luz de esperanza...¿sera posible que la amenaza nanite termine? sera posible que algún dia ¿a holiday le pase lo imposible?


Sueño

Generador rex no me pertenece

Como todos los días después de cada misión a Holiday le tocaba hacer un análisis de las muestras tomadas y realizar un informe.

-necesito su informe a las 20:00hrs sin falta a doble espacio y con letra arial.

-Primero haré los análisis y cuando tenga los resultados te daré el informe correspondiente.

-Entiendo, la llamare a las 19:30hrs para saber de sus avances….recuerde hacer la copia más detallada para blanco y que a las 23:00hrs tendremos una reunión para revisar los eventos ocurridos este mes.

-lo recordare.

Seis con su insensible cara de siempre se retiro del laboratorio para completar el informe que el debía entregar a Blanco.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo? Más que ser humano parece un robot, es irritantemente insensible.

La pelinegra puso la muestra de nanites en la maquina, que lentamente comenzó el análisis….Ella es una persona muy responsable pero al estar 42 horas trabajando a full, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos.

-¿Dónde estoy?

Al abrirlos se encontraba en un parque de una especie de ciudad futurista, se acerco al ver su reflejo en una fuente solo para ver que llevaba puesto un vestido de novia, aunque mantenía su físico, ella tenia canas y algunas arrugas.

-¿Qué me a pasado?... (Dijo confundida tocándose el rostro)… ¿Por qué uso esto? ¿Qué es este lugar?

Sin saber que hacer se sentó en el borde de la fuente, un viento frió llevo a sus pies un periódico.

-¡por fin algo con que poder orientarme!, veamos… ¿2021?... ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¿SERA POSIBLE?

Casi se cae al fondo de la fuente al leer el articulo principal..."Amenaza nanite eliminada, el presidente vuelve a asegurar a los llamados "incurables" que siguen siendo ciudadanos y que al igual que los aliens residentes tendrán todos los derechos y responsabilidades de una persona normal"

-¿aliens residentes?

-¡ahí estás te he buscado por todos lados!

El periódico le había dejado más preguntas que respuestas, mientras pensaba en lo que debía hacer un hombre moreno de unos 25 años elegantemente vestido se acercó corriendo hacia ella.

A pesar de tener mejor musculatura a la Dr. Holiday no le costo mucho reconocerlo.

-¿rex? ¡Guau! ¿Cuándo creíste tanto?

-¡Hay mamá no comiences con eso!

-¿mamá?

-¿acaso se te olvido que me adoptaste hace 9 años atrás?... (Dijo el moreno rascándose la cabeza confundido)….creo que voy a tener que llamarte doc como antes.

-no esta bien.

Seguía confundida, no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando pero no le importaba…ella quería muchísimo a rex, como el hijo que nunca tuvo y fue una de las noticias más agradables que recibió.

-vamos o llegaremos tarde.

-¿tarde a donde?

-a tu matrimonio.

Más confundida que antes llego a una hermosa capilla, en la puerta una circe de unos 4 meses de embarazo los esperaba.

-al fin llego suegra por un momento pensé que no llegaría.

-nosotros vamos a tomar nuestros lugares... (El moreno le dio un tierno beso a la embarazada y le dio un calido abrazo a la novia)….suerte.

Holiday no sabia que hacer ¿debía entrar o no?

-bueno si me vestí para esto y ya estoy aquí.

Adentro se encontraban todos sus conocidos y otros que parecían conocerla pero que ella no conocía.

En el fondo se encontraba su hermana en su forma humana en el lado de la madrina, en el lado del padrino se encontraba blanco (quien en lugar de usar su traje protector usaba un smoking) y finalmente en el puesto del novio se encontraba…

-¿Seis?

-te ves preciosa mi amor.

De todas las sorpresas que se había llevado en este extraño día ¡esta era la mayor!, ahí estaba seis sin lentes oscuros, con el pelo canoso y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-no se que esta pasando… (Dijo sonrojada)….pero nunca en toda mi vida había sido tan feliz.

La ceremonia parecía de cuento de hadas y cuando estaban a punto de besarse…

-Análisis de muestra completado al 100%

-¿he?

Se levanto de su escritorio, devuelta al 2011 y a la realidad.

-de todos los sueños que he tenido… (Se froto los ojos con la mano)...este es el más bizarro….devuelta al trabajo.

Ella sabia que todo lo soñó, no era real pero por un momento se sintió tan "real"…A pesar de esa sensación siguió trabajando como si nada.

-llamada agente seis.

-Doctora Holiday son las 19:30hrs en punto ¿a habido avance?

-El análisis estuvo listo a las 18:45hrs, tengo listo el informe para ti y para blanco…te enviare el que te corresponde, en el acto.

- Correcto…la reunión se ha adelantado para las 21:00hrs, sea puntual.

-Estaré ahí sin demora.

La llamada se corto, ella envió los informes y se preparo para la reunión…Antes de irse pensó un momento en el sueño, subió los hombros, suspiro y para no darle más vueltas al asuntos dijo.

-tengo que dejar de ponerle tanta azúcar al café.

No sabia si llegaría el día en que los nanites estuvieran controlados o si llegaría el día en que Seis dejara de ser el ser frió que era….Lo único que sabia (y tenia claro) era que el mundo estaba en peligro y que ella lucharía con todo para poder tener un futuro brillante.


End file.
